Ryu Ken
by Animelady
Summary: In a time were Car, Cell phones, Microwave dinners, and murder are things of the present, kenshin battles many of his Ultamite foes, Including himself. Can Battousai his feels of Love, While Kenshin fights his Lust for blood. ( Note: there is No Kaoru)


Chapter 1  
Ryu Ken  
  
Disclaimer: We the creators of this fan fiction do not own Kenshin (Yea me and every other girl says "I wish"), or any characters involved/ found with/in the actual Anime series.  
  
Kenshin sat bored out of his mind as he tossed a sharp letter opener up and down through the air. He had sat there for nearly three hours now, listening to this "meeting for great importance". He glanced at his boss, his sensei, his father, the great Hiko of the Ishin Shi Shi. Hiko sat in his Armani suit with a sly smirk on his face. Hiko was a man large in build. His shoulders were wide and his muscles thick. He was a man of intelligence and strength. Not a guy you would not want to mess with. This man was busy discussing matters of a recent raid in the Ishin Shi Shi's territory, which consisted mainly of South Kyoto.  
Apparently some spies from a Tokyo yakuza somehow managed to get passed the Ishin shi shi's spies long enough to take some blue prints from their headquarters in downtown Kyoto. This information was vital, and caused the need for this discussion between the leaders of the Ishin Shi Shi.  
  
"A bunch of Tokyo bandits can't possibly have any chance of even getting near our headquarters. Blue prints or no blue prints..."commented Genshi Yoyoku.  
  
Hiko turned to him and gave him a stern look. "They are not what concern us." he said and turned his attention elsewhere.  
  
"Then why are we even having this discussion!" Genshi argued getting  
  
glares form the other members over his stupidity.  
  
"Because you fool...they didn't steal those prints for themselves. They plan to sell them to the Shinsen gumi no doubt," said Kenshin as he placed the letter opener he was playing with on the table.  
  
"Himura is correct. We must act now and send in our people to retrieve the blue prints at once. This is a highly important issue, so Himura will handle it."  
  
Kenshin nodded. He was not surprised by this at all.  
  
"Himura-san gather up some men of your choosing for this issue, and head out to Tokyo."  
  
Kenshin nodded again and left the room with an annoyed look on his face. 'I knew that was going to be decided before the whole damn meeting...waste of three hours...' he thought bitterly.  
  
*****  
  
Later Kenshin entered his apartment. His roommate, Sanosuke, seemed absent at that moment. Walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, he pressed a button near his plain looking closet. It spun around revealing a few items and several weapons he kept hidden. He grabbed his sword, which due from use, had a crack in it. "Should get a stronger one...," he thought." Guess I'll be paying Lady Kai another visit," he said as he put the cracked sword away. He then walked over to his bed, pulling out his laptop. He pressed the button at the top of the keys, which had a little moon on it, and it started up. He needed to send out a bulletin on the Ishin Shi Shi's secret missions board, which was made with mega protections and blocks from hackers. Plus every message was written in code. His bulletin notified all members of the Ishin shi shi, and he gave a detailed description of the mission a head and what type of members would be needed. He also mentioned that contact with the Shinsen gumi may happen in order to rally up some of the members who usually only go for those missions. Once it was sent Kenshin shut it down, and made his way out of the Ishin Shi Shi's apartment complex. He got on his black motorcycle heading for Lady Kai's.  
  
*******  
  
Kai Higashikuni breathed in deeply as her eyes slowly opened. Her long red hair was spread out on the pillow, and the blankets covered her half naked shapely body while she lay staring at the ceiling. The bright sun had already broke the horizon; a radiant light filling the room through the rice paper door. The small and simple 10x11 room was only one of the many rooms Kai's large mansion, but it was Kai's favorite. In one corner was a medium sized desk. Several piles of paper, a light stand, a brush, and a small clock lay upon the desk. The clock on the desk showed 12:30 in bright neon green. In another corner a bright red and purple flowered screen stood. On one side a deep navy blue kimono robe, and thin obi, lay over the screen. At the bottom of the same side was a pair of geta sandals. In another, stood a tall wardrobe, and a small chest. Leisurely Kai sat up, holding the blanket to her chest with one hand. With the other she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Quickly she rose from her mat, walking over to the paper screen, stepping behind it. She took the kimono robe, and slipped it over her shoulders. She wrapped the obi about her waist and slipped into her sandals. Reemerging from behind the screen, she walked over to the desk. She picked the brush and brushed through her hair quickly. She tilted her head to the side, looking over to the clock. She sighed. Another morning wasted. She really needed to start setting her alarm. Setting her brush down, she turned walking to the paper door, sliding it open. A lush green and multicolored garden awaited her. A high rock waterfall spilled out into a large pound in the center of the exotic forest. The pond covered in many water lilies, and other water flowers, bobbled on the surface as many different types of fish swam happily. Stretching her arms high in the air, yawning, Kai stood in the doorway. Slowly she walked to the edge of wooden porch, leaning up against a wooden beam. A look of disappear crossed her face as she looked out to a clearing near the pond.  
  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
  
Leaning over the edge of the pond, Kai twirled her finger in the cool water. Kai now was only a young girl of 7. Her haired tied back, and dressed a kimono that would befit her. She giggled girlishly as fish would come up and nibble on her finger. Behind her a beautiful woman, sat upon the ground. Her red hair pulled back just Kai's was. She wore a deep blue kimono, but with no obi. Her belly was large and round, as her hand rested gently on her stomach. The woman smiled as she watched the young Kai play joyously. Kai quickly striated, walking over to her mothers side. She softly placed her hand, and ear on her mothers stomach. Kai smiled happily as she felt her younger sister kick inside her mother's womb.  
  
"I have three treasures. Guard and keep them" Her mother spoke softly to Kai. Slowly Kai lifted her head to look her mother in the eyes. "The first is deep love, the second is frugality, and the third is not to dare to be ahead of the world." Her mother ran her hand down Kai's soft cheek. "Because of deep love, one is courageous. Because of frugality, one is generous. Because of not daring to be ahead of the world, one becomes the leader of the world." Kai just smiled unsure of her mothers meaning.  
  
****************************************************************************  
******************  
  
Kai shook her head of the illusion, turning away from the garden. She closed her eyes for a moment, and took in a long breath. Then suddenly the smell of the morning meal blew past her nose. She took another breath, smelling the sweet aroma of Hideaki's cooking. Quickly she rushed back into her room, pulling out a purple kimono, and a red obi. She rushed behind the screen. Kai changed quickly, placing the blue kimono back over the top of the screen. Stepping  
  
back out, she went over to the small chest, pulling out a long purple ribbon. She tied it back into her hair in a high pony tail. Satisfied, she rushed out of the room. However, she closed the door gently behind her. As she rushed down the wooden porch, her sandals clanked. She quickly came upon the small open room, in which an middle aged man was cooking the afternoon meal. Beside him cook a pot of rice, steam rising out of it. He stood chopping up ingredients to a light soup. Kai slowly decreased her speed. Only a foot away from the opening of the kitchen, she slowed to a walk. She calmed her breathing, and elegantly walked into the room.  
  
"Konnichiwa, lady Higashikuni" Hideaki said watching Kai enter the room.  
  
"Konnichiwa" Kai said softly and to the point. Her head was held high as she came and sat down at the low table in the center of the room. Sitting on her heels, Kai waited.  
  
"You were up late last night going through papers, so decided to let you sleep in" He said turning to pour a cup of tea.  
  
"Arigoto" she said smiling. Her expression changed back to stern as Hideaki turned back around. He walked slowly up to the table and placed a cup of hot tea in front of her.  
  
"Arigoto" she said again lowering her gaze to the warm liquid. She clasped the cup in her hand as Hideaki went back to chopping. She lifted the cup up to her lips, and sipped quietly at the tea.  
  
"We will have a visitor today" Kai said sure of herself, taking another sip of her tea with her eyes closed. "And soon. Please ready the meal for two. I will be in the kakutou" Kai meant the small private dojo on the side of the mansion. Kai slowly rose, drinking only half of her tea. Slowly she turned and walked towards her small Dojo. Walking with her head held high, she entered the room. On the far side of the room was a mantle. Above it was a large picture of Kai's mother at Kai's age now. Kai was the spiting image of her mother, and many had mistaken the picture to be of her. Underneath the picture was a bokken. It had been her mothers. Kai used it often, but it was always returned to its proper place. On each side of the Bokken was a single Chrome Sais, A pitch fork type dagger. Slowly ands swiftly Kai glided up to the Mantle.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin's long red hair whipped about in the air as he sped down the streets of Kyoto on his black HD motorcycle. He finally reached his destination. He gazed in awe once more at the sight of Lady Kai's traditional mansion. Like the mistress here Kenshin also held a passion for traditional Japanese styles. He then slowly parked. Kicking up the kickstand, he stepped over the bike. He walked up the main entrance. He then picked up a gong stick, and hit the gong twice, letting them know there was visitor. He was greeted by Lady Kai's personal servant Hideaki.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hideaki-san. Is Lady Kai available?" Kenshin inquired. Hideaki nodded and motioned for him to come inside.  
  
"I believe she is in the dojo Himura-Sama."  
  
Kenshin nodded and made his way to the mansions dojo. He slipped off  
  
he's shoes in the entry way of the dojo and let himself inside. He always loved her dojo; it gave him a sense of the old days. He walked foreword slightly and gave her a low bow. "Konnichiwa, Lady Kai. It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of stepping foot in your dojo."  
  
Kai turned around in a small circle to face Kenshin as he entered the room. "Konnichiwa, Master Himura." She smiled, bowing her head in return. "Hai, and as I recall, I still owe you for our last fight here that you so deftly won." She motioned for Kenshin to come in further and kneel. Slowly she knelt down onto her own knees, placing her hands in her lap. "So Mater Himura, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, this fine afternoon day?"  
  
Kenshin took off his black trench coat revealing a black long sleeve shirt. The collar was loose and formed a handsome V on his neck. He hung his coat on the coat hanger near the door and then made his way over to her. He removed the samurai sword hanging off his belt and placed it down beside him. As he knelt down in front of her, he smirked.  
  
"Your looking lovely as usual my dear." he commented and studied her kimono. He then took the sword by his side and handed it to her. "If you look at the blade you'll understand why I am here. I need once again to rely on your grand taste in swords. Yet I'll need a stronger metal than of which that one is made. Is this possible Lady Kai?" He crossed his arms about his chest after handing her the sword and scabbard.  
  
Kai had noticed Kenshin's eyes as they studied her kimono and gave no reply to his complement. She merely smirked back as she took the sword from his hands. Slowly she pulled the sword from its sheath. It made a long metal sound as it slide out of its cover. She closed her eyes, taking in the sound. It was her favorite sound in the world. As the sword was completely taken out of its guard, she opened her eyes. She looked carefully at the blade, and took note of the crack that streaked up the blade. Holding the sword long ways in her palm, she took a deep breath. Slowly she took the sword in her hand and held it out slightly. The blade tip was only a few inches away from Kenshin. Taking her free hand, she ran it up the flat of the blade, the blade bending slightly as she pressed down upon it.  
  
"A stronger metal you say?" her voice was soft, but stern. Slowly Kai rose; with out the use of her hands, she lifted off her knees to her feet. "I think I might have just the sword for you." She said finally taking her eyes of the sword to look at Kenshin. She turned and glided to the far side of the room to where a large cabinet hung on the wall. The sword still her hand, she opened the cabinet, one door at a time. Inside the cabinet hung an assortment of weapons; her most expensive weapons. One spot was empty, and Kai placed the cracked sword in the opening. Then she took a long samurai sword that hung in the middle of the cabinet; holding it in the palm of her hands, as she walked back to Kenshin. She knelt back down, slightly closer. Kai displayed the weapon before Kenshin. The scabbard was elaborately decorated with sliver patterns that twisted and intertwined this way and that. The butt of the sword and two long red tassel that hung from it. Slowly she pulled the sword from its sheath. Just like the other sword had, it made a long metal sound. Her eyes fluttered as this time it seemed to hum as she pulled it out. She held the sword high, swiftly turning the sharp part of the blade towards her. Slowly she ran two fingers up the blade's side. As she took her fingers away, they began to bleed. The edge was so sharp he could barely feel it cut through her skin.  
  
"Magnificent isn't it? And of a rare make. There is not other like it." She said looking up to Kenshin. She laid it back in the palm of her hand, and held it out to him. "How much do you think its worth?" She smirked again.  
  
Kenshin eyed her movements but remained still and clam even as she held the sword at his throat for a moment. He watched as she slipped the beautiful sword from its sheath. It hummed as she did so. He smiled and stood up taking the sword from her.  
  
"Whatever it's worth I'll gladly pay. He said and took the sheath of the sword sliding the sheath and sword in place by his belt. Then he stepped back a ways and with his godlike speed he grabbed the sword from its sheath. He slashed through the air literally cutting it. The sound the sword made coming form the sheath and slicing through the air was music to his ears as he knew was to the woman beside him. One of the many things they had in common. He grinned and held the sword out in front of him studying the craft work. "This is the finest sword I've laid eyes on in a long time my lady." He commented then handed her a check made out to her the price on the paper was indeed quite a high one. "You sure you want to give me such a sword as this?" he asked. "It shall serve me well yet do you wish for it to be tainted my lady?" he asked. Kai nodded her head, taking the check. She stood to her feet, bowing as she accepted it. She did not even care to look at it. She trusted Kenshin. She then placed on the inside the front of her obi.  
  
"This sword is almost priceless" she said taking a step away as he cut through the air. "Your contribution is gratefully noted" She said smiling as she watched the skillful man's graceful dance with the sword. That was what fighting was her, a beautiful dance, a dance of the soul. And Kenshin, She thought, was the most beautiful dancer of them all.  
  
"Tainted? Himura-Sama, what do you think swords were made for? Use it as it is meant to be used. That's all what matters." For a moment she let herself slip as she giggled smiling at Kenshin. She squinted her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. Suddenly realizing her slip and her smile disappeared. Once again looking stern, she lifted her head, returning to her graceful pose. She looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. Just as she had done so, Hideaki walked up to the entrance of the Dojo.  
  
"Lady Kai, Himura-Sama" He began bowing. "Lunch is prepared"  
  
"Arigoto, Hideaki" Kai said looking back over to Kenshin. "Will you join me for the afternoon meal? Tell me what you have been up to. Then maybe you can tell me why the use of your newly required sword is need?" She raised an eye brow. She was curious to know.  
  
Kenshin followed her out of the dojo and smiled behind her back. This is a VERY rare thing for him to smile. However it was still a cocky smile. After watching Kai loose her exterior for a few moments then try and hide it, how could he not smile? They led him into a grand dining area and he took in the sweet smell of Hideaki's fine cooking.  
  
"Smells good as usually Hideaki-san," Kenshin commented he received a grateful bow from the man.  
  
"Thank You Himura-Sama." he answered and was about to pull out the chair for Kai when Kenshin raised a hand stopping him.  
  
"Allow me." He said and took her chair pulling it out for her. Anyone from the Ishin shi shi would take Kenshin in for a full brain examination if they saw how he acted in Lady Kai's presence. However, Kai was one of one of his most trusted friends. And few of those he had. Plus, she was a lady of tradition, Which Kenshin held dear to his heart. Kai sat gently into the chair, scooting it in herself.  
  
"Arigoto" she said softly, motioning him to sit beside her. She sat calmly, her hands in her lap as she waited for the meal to be served. She looked down at the table in a humble manner. It seemed odd to her, how gentle Kenshin seemed to be. She had that learned of Kenshin's many attributes, but Sweet was not one of them. She took in a deep breath and look over to him. "So, tell me Himura-Sama, What have you been up to lately? Are things going well over at Ishin shi shi?"  
  
Just then Hideaki brought in two plates. First he laid one in front of Kai then Kenshin. Slowly Kai took a few bites, and then turned her attention back to Kenshin. Kenshin picked up his chopsticks and had a few bites before replying. "Things are a bit hectic right now at headquarters." He took a sip of the tea provided for him and continued. "Some low class Tokyo group got their filthy hands on the prints to the main building. Though they themselves are no match for us they no doubt plan to sell this vital information to that scum down in the Shinsen gumi. So of course you know how Hiko-Sama is...he doesn't trust the others to lead this mission so I'm in charge. I'm gathering up a group to retrieve our stolen prints." He said in a calm and almost uncaring voice. After taking a few more bites and letting the information he just said sink in with Kai he added. "I personally hope the Shinsen gumi send out some of their officials to over see the project. I'd love to test my new partner out on Shinsen gumi blood." he said and eyed the sword at his belt with a smirk. Kai bit her lip. Blue Prints? Oh this isn't good. Kai thought for a moment, trying to remember the words of her last customer. Didn't he mention to his partner about some blueprints. Kai shook her head. She was not going to get involved; she helped any one that came to her, no matter what they wanted, if they could afford it...  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Himura-Sama. I Hope you do get the chance, it has not been used for a long time." She forced a smile and then took another bite of her meal. She sighed deeply. She hoped dearly that nothing would get back to her in the long run. She didn't want to lose Kenshin as a customer, Or A friend for that matter. Slowly Kai took a sip of her tea.  
  
"If you need any thing Himura-Sama, just let me know"  
  
Kenshin eyed her suspiciously as he sensed a change in her manner and could tell she was keeping something from him. He didn't dwell on it though he knew Kai and in her line of business there are some things even friends should be kept out of the loop with. He stood up and took his coat from Kai's butler. He put it on and secured his Ryu Ken so that it was hidden from sight by his cloak. He named the blade Ryu Ken, do to the dragon (Ryu) engraved in on the actual blade of the sword. It was perfect for him considering his entire sword style also including dragon techniques. Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu, the sword style passed down to him and him only from Hiko- Sama. He then turned to Kai and bowed respectfully. "Well I need to be getting back to headquarters as you can guess. I trust you will not leak this vital information Lady Kai." he said his voice changing from his usually warm manner with her to his more common cold Battousai speech. He did this mainly to remind her of who he was and to not slip any information.  
  
"I would never" Kai said just as cold as Kenshin had and slightly offended by his reminder.  
  
However he did return to his warmer manner once again, "I know you wouldn't, but I had to just make sure Lady Kai. I'll talk with you on my return. Thank you for your help Lady Kai. I will surely visit you again soon after this matter had been settled. I bid you farewell until then. Ja'ne"  
  
By now Kai had risen from the table and walked up beside Kenshin. She bowed respectfully, watching him leave. 


End file.
